Life
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: (COMPLETE) The fact that he was dying didn't bother Harry Potter. What was bothering him was that he was seeing images of Ginny Weasley. Wasn't your life suppose to flash by your eyes when you die? If so, why was he seeing her?
1. Battle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
A/N: WARNING: This is and will continue to be an extreme tear jerker. A lot of our favorite characters are dead! Please do not send anyone from the Society for the Protection of Our Beloved Ron after me (said group does exist). Anyone depressed should not read this story. It's like that. I will do a sequel to bedfellows later to make up for this. It will have a decent ending, but you might not like the turns it takes to get there. Everything thus having been said, you have been warned so please don't yell at me. (though creative criticism is appreciated along with reviews). Thanks and for those who still want to read – enjoy.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Harry Potter knew he was dying. He could feel the life leaking out of his body. He had just vanquished Voldemort and in doing so pushed himself past magical and physical exertion.  
  
The fact that he was dying didn't bother Harry as much as he thought. He would finally be at peace and content for once in his life. No, dying wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him was that he was seeing images of Ginny Weasley every time he closed his eyes.  
  
Wasn't your life suppose to flash through your eyes when you die? If so, why in the blazes was he seeing Ginny?  
  
The images rushed by . . .  
  
A little girl with red hair holding her mother's hand, "Mom, can't I go . . ."  
  
Her waking up in the Chamber of Secrets, tears pouring down her face. "Harry – oh, Harry –I tried to tell you . . . "  
  
Ginny's face turning that distinct shade of red and muttering "hello," then she giggled at something George said about the twins being prefects.  
  
Her wincing as Neville stepped on her feet at the Yule Ball.  
  
Fire dancing in Ginny's eyes during his fifth-year. "Lucky you," she said coolly.  
  
The look of pride, joy and a little fear on her face as the shiny prefect badge fell out of her letter.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw a blue sky then Ginny's worried face came into view. Ash covered her pink cheeks, and there was blood on her robes. She had been crying. Gingerly, she placed his head in her lap.  
  
"Hold on Harry," her soft voice came as her eyes filled with tears and fear.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want his last memory of her being one of her in pain. The images dancing across his mind now focused on her playing Quidditch and laughing.  
  
Ginny had seen him fall. Harry and Tom were battling, each tired and hurt. Dumbledore's crumbled form between them. The headmaster collapsed taking 20 Death Eaters with him and clearing the way for Harry to fight Tom.  
  
Ginny, herself, had been fighting off Death Eaters and dementors nearby. Tears had been streaming down her face for awhile now. The precautions she had set up for her loved ones had failed. Her mother, Ron, Remus, Hermione, Colin and Dean were all gone. She hadn't seen the rest of her family for awhile. They too might be gone, she thought heavy-heartedly.  
  
Then it happened. A brilliant light filled the clearing where Harry and Tom were. There was a massive backlash of magical power, and everyone within 500 years were knocked off their feet. A cloud of dust settled around the area. Ginny looked toward the clearing. At first, all she could do was hear them.  
  
"I'm still standing boy!" she heard Tom laugh eerily. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Yes," came Harry's exhausted voice. "That is the best I can do Riddle."  
  
"Then it's not enough Potter," Tom said happily. "Avada Kedavra!" There was no noise for a moment. It was as if everyone in the universe was holding his or her breath. It was during this time the dust settled. Ginny could see both Harry and Tom still standing. Tom had his wand pointed at Harry. Harry's wand was no where in sight.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tom yelled again in an almost panicked voice.  
  
"It won't work Tom," she heard Harry say, seeing a slight smile on his lips. "You're pure muggle now. There's not a single drop of magic left in you."  
  
"YOU'RE LYING! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tom said jerking his wand trying to perform a spell.  
  
"The worst you can do with that now is give yourself a splinter," Harry said bitterly.  
  
"You couldn't even kill me like a man Potter. Muggle or not, I can still kill you."  
  
Looking down at the fallen headmaster, Harry stated calmly, "There are worse things than death, and you are about to find out what it is. OBLIVATE!"  
  
A hazy looked crossed Tom's eyes, as Harry moved toward him. Harry held his wand in his hand.  
  
"No matter what you think about when you think back on the last 17 years all you will remember is the horror you have caused on everyone," Harry stated before muttering another spell.  
  
Suddenly it felt like Ginny's emotions were doubled and then the duplicate ripped from her. Looking around, she saw that everyone, students, Order members, aurors and Death Eaters alike were having the same thing happen to them. She could see the emotions, no powerful memories -- all of which were filled with pain and suffering for loved ones -- rush through the air and hit Tom directly in the chest.  
  
"NO!" he screamed, clutching his head. Tom staggered around like a mad man, throwing his arms out like trying to swat the emotions away. When that didn't work, he grabbed a Godric Gryfindor's sword near Dumbledore's body and plunged it into his abdomen.  
  
"Love was the key," Harry said softly before he collapsed.  
  
Ginny had rushed to him. The remaining Death Eaters were either in shock or were apparating away. One of them though fired a few shots before leaving, one tearing a gash into her arm. She didn't feel it though, all she felt was her feet as they moved closer to Harry.  
  
"Hold on Harry," she urged him as she laid his head in her lap. He looked up at her with those emerald eyes full of so many emotions, and then he closed them. Ginny could tell his breath was getting ragged.  
  
Fishing the necklace from around her neck, Ginny pulled the small vial attached to it out. Pulling off the stopper, she tilted Harry's head up, forcing his mouth to open a little more.  
  
"Please Harry, hang on just a little while longer," Harry heard her sob. Then suddenly something cool and tangy came pouring down his throat. Whatever it was, he didn't want it. There was no use, he was dying. He tried to spit it out. Whatever medicine she was giving him could be used on someone else.  
  
"Please Harry," Ginny pleaded pouring more into his mouth. "Please take this."  
  
To stop him from spitting more out, she lowered her mouth to his.  
  
Harry felt Ginny's lips on his. It was an odd sensation that happened as they touched. The pain was numbed and in its place was a twirling sensation. His eyes were still closed and he dared not open them. He really didn't need to at all. All he could see now was a brilliant white light. For a second he wondered if Ginny's kiss had brought the gates of heaven to him. Then all went blank. 


	2. Waking to a nightmare

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: More about the potion will be revealed in the next chapter and why not too many people knew about it. Enjoy.  
  
////\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Harry felt his consciousness returning. At least he thought it was his consciousness, after all, he reasoned he was dead. He struggled to see what was going around him. Finally he opened his eyes and saw nothing but a pale dull white. It wasn't until he took a deep breath that an odd thought struck him. Heaven smelt an awful lot like Hogwart's hospital wing. Listening, he could hear people talking in whispers and the hustle and bustle of things being moved around.  
  
"Am I dead?" he asked looking up to Madam Pomfrey break apart the white partition surrounding his bed and come inside.  
  
"Despite your best efforts you are alive Mr. Potter," she said lightly smiling.  
  
"How?" he asked before the hospital matron shoved a glass of water in his hand and made him drink.  
  
"Lord only knows," she sighed as she touched his forehead. "I swear we'll name a wing after you for all the times you've been in here."  
  
"Er, sorry?" he said looking around. He couldn't see much from the partition, but he knew there were other people in the room. There were two familiar voices, however that weren't with them.  
  
"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked lying back down. "I thought they were hurt. It must not have been that bad if they're not here."  
  
The room got very quiet, and Madam Pomfrey's eyes were downcast.  
  
"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked louder, the panic noticeable in his voice.  
  
"They're gone," came Bill Weasley's voice from the doorway. Behind him, Charlie Weasley stood with a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Gone where Bill?" Harry asked struggling to sit up as sweat broke out on his brow.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said as she excused herself.  
  
Bill and Charlie briskly crossed the infirmary and cast a silencing charm around the area of Harry's bed.  
  
"They're dead Harry."  
  
The words felt as if Hogwarts itself had come tumbling down upon Harry's chest. Grief filled up in him, and then anger.  
  
"No, you're lying!" he snapped at Bill. "I was suppose to die, not them. This really wasn't their fight!"  
  
"Why would we lie about something like that!" snapped Charlie in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Charlie," Bill warned his younger brother, before taking a seat next to Harry's bed. "Harry, I need you to listen to me. This was everyone's fight. There was nothing anyone could have done. We're lucky the outcome was with you winning or we would be burying more than just three family members tomorrow, alongside everyone else tomorrow."  
  
"Who else?" Harry's voice cracked. "The twins?"  
  
"No," Bill said shaking his head. "Ginny managed to save them as well as you in a round about way."  
  
"She could save us but not Ron and Hermione. Didn't they matter to her?" he snapped.  
  
"Now just you wait!" snapped Charlie as he lunged toward Harry's bed, his fist ready to strike. Bill was quicker though and held him back before he could do any damage to Harry. "Ginny tried her damnedest for us all to make it out alive. She tried and did things harder than anyone else even knew about. She loved all of us and don't you for one minute think that she's not in about 100 different pieces over Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Charlie, I think you ought to leave," Bill said as calmly as he could to him as he turned his brother around.  
  
Charlie shot a glance at Harry before storming out of the infirmary.  
  
Bill heaved a sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair, which had fallen out of its usual tieback style. He sat down beside Harry again. "I'm sorry about him Harry," he said softly. "He's taking this pretty hard. We all are. Mum's dead too, so's Percy. It might not be that bad, but Percy had a Death Eaters mask and cloak on — mark on his arm and everything. Mum usually was the one who pulled us all together when something went wrong, you know. We haven't been able to get dad away from her side. He's sitting with the bodies downstairs. Ginny's somewhere. We haven't seen her for awhile. She tends to isolate herself when things happen like this."  
  
"I'm sorry Bill," Harry said looking down.  
  
"Not your fault. You didn't control the Death Eaters that did it," he said sighing. "It's really been a long night. Madam Pomfrey said you'll be up and around in a couple of hours. Taking your sleeping draught," he said motioning to the vial on the bedside table. "I'll see you in awhile."  
  
Harry nodded as Bill got up from the chair. Tears started to run down his cheeks as he thought about the whole in his life without Ron and Hermione. Gulping down the potion, he eventually drifted off into sleep.  
  
He woke up sometime later by the sounds of someone giggling. How in the world could someone giggle at a time like this, he thought to himself. Didn't they know what had just happened? Didn't they know he lost everyone he'd ever loved once again? Didn't they care people were dead?  
  
"Shut up!" Harry snapped without opening his eyes.  
  
"Sorry there Harry," came Fred's voice from across the room.  
  
Confused, Harry sat up and flung his arm over to the bedside table to fetch his glasses. Pulling them on, he could make out Fred in the bed across from him.  
  
"Fred, were you giggling?" Harry asked worried that Fred had gone mad.  
  
"No. That was Angelina," Fred said motioning to his girlfriend who sat beside him. "I told her we should make it official and all."  
  
"Make what official?"  
  
"Well, seeing how Angel here gave up part of her life force to save myself and George, with that little potion. I think we should make our sharing our whole life legit with a wedding sometime."  
  
"How can you even think about that?" Harry said disbelievingly.  
  
"They wouldn't want us to wallow in grief," Fred said sternly. "And I don't mean right away. I just want Angelina to know my intentions."  
  
Harry just huffed and laid back on the bed with his back toward Fred. Despite losing three family members, Harry doubted Fred felt like he did. Harry had lost his whole family — Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Dumbledore. Everyone was gone. How was he suppose to go on now? Harry brooded for awhile, until something Fred said came across his mind.  
  
"Fred, hey, Fred," Harry yelled.  
  
"He's asleep," Angelina said, poking her head around the partition. "Do you need something Harry?"  
  
"Fred said something about a potion," Harry said motioning for Angelina to come and sit by the bedside.  
  
"It's this," Angelina said as sat down and dug a necklace out from around her neck. A small, empty vial hung from it. "It was Ginny's idea. She came up with the potion to divide an individuals life force with anothers. It helped me save Fred. It's temperamental though. It will only work with a key ingredient from the giver."  
  
"What's the ingredient?" Harry asked sternly.  
  
"Love Harry," she said as she put the necklace back. "I'd thought you'd know that. The giver has to love the receiver for it to work."  
  
The wheels in Harry's head started turning. Ginny had saved him with a potion that needed love to work. Why wouldn't she have saved Ron or Hermione then with the same potion? Harry knew he didn't need to be saved. He would be fine. Was Ginny that selfish that she would give up her brother just to make sure her schoolgirl crush was alive? Did she not love her brother? Why didn't she do everything she could to make sure everyone else was safe? Who was she to determine who was saved and who wasn't? As the questions began to swarm in his head, Harry became angrier and angrier.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked in a dangerously low voice, causing Angelina to jump.  
  
"I-I'm not exactly sure," the older girl stuttered as Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. "She's been by herself since the battle. She always liked the charms corridor though. She might be down there."  
  
"Thanks," he muttered as he grabbed a cloak and passed Angelina on his way to the door.  
  
Harry made it down to the Charms corridor without many problems. He had to stop and rest once, but it didn't matter. He needed answers. He needed to rage at her. How dare she choose his life over that of her brother's? Her stupid schoolgirl crush on him had cost him his best friend, he reasoned to himself.  
  
The Charms corridor was quiet, and several doors were open. Harry looked in everyone hoping to find Ginny; finally he saw a flash of red and entered the room. Inside, stood Charlie and Ginny.  
  
Harry could see the older Weasley nudging Ginny with a dinner roll as Charlie continued to speak softly to her. Harry walked closer to hear them.  
  
"You need to eat Gin," Charlie said nudging her with the roll again. "You haven't eaten in days. We're worried about you."  
  
"I'm not hungry Charlie," she said quietly.  
  
"Starving yourself won't bring them back."  
  
"Don't you think I know that Charlie," she asked harshly, trying not to breakdown. "I'll eat later. I'm just not hungry."  
  
Turning away from Ginny and sighing, Charlie saw Harry in the room. The look of concern for his sister was quickly replaced by one of anger, letting Harry know what he said this morning had not been forgiven.  
  
"What do you want?" Charlie said sternly, causing Ginny to look to see who else was in the room.  
  
"Harry" his name floated off her lips like a whisper.  
  
"We need to talk Gin," Harry said looking straight at her.  
  
Quietly, she nodded her head and asked for Charlie to leave them alone. The older Weasley went to protest, but the look in Ginny's eyes pleaded with him to go. Charlie shot Harry a glance before he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
They were alone. The cold stone walls of the chamber seemed to close in on them a bit as Harry tried to rein in his anger a bit. He wanted to scream and rage at her, and wasn't certain he could stop himself from doing so.  
  
Harry looked at her. He could tell she had been crying, and as she turned to look at him, he saw her upper arm was wrapped up. A little bit of crimson seeped through the gauze. Normally he would take pity on her, but not today. He needed answers. He needed to know why, and he didn't' care if she was hurting.  
  
"How?" asked in a grim and harsh tone as he fought not to scream at her.  
  
"How what, Harry?" Ginny asked as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"How could you do this to me Ginny!" he raged. "Are you really that selfish!"  
  
"Selfish? You think I'm being selfish!" she nearly sobbed disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes! I am not suppose to be here. I'm suppose to be with Ron and Hermione," he said as he felt a surge of strength. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shaking her. "I was dead and then you brought me back just to fulfill some twisted fairy tale that neither of us fits in. Let me tell you this right now and listen good. I sure as hell am no knight in shining armor, and you are not, or have ever been, a princess!"  
  
Harry shoved her hard away from him. Ginny lost her footing as she fell and landed on the cold floor. Harry stomped past her slamming the door in his wake. As the sound of the door slamming echoes off the chamber's walls, it was joined with the sobs of a redheaded woman. 


	3. Tears

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: I know this isn't the happiest of stories, but it will get slightly happier in the next three chapters and Harry will finally get a clue. I must warn you though, this chapter requires a box of facial tissues to be nearby.  
  
[][][][][][][][]-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\[][][][][][][]-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\- \[][][][][][][][][][]\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\\-[][][][][][][][]  
  
Harry stormed back to the hospital wing. He wasn't even sure how he got there when he flung the doors open. He was just so angry at Ginny. Flopping down on his bed, he covered his head with a pillow and cursed Ginny and his life with everything he had. Unfortunately, some of the words made it through the feather pillow barrier.  
  
"Oy Harry!" George yelled out from his bed beside Fred. "I didn't think you had that in you."  
  
"BUGGER OFF!"  
  
"Hey now is that anyway to treat the brother of the woman who saved your life?"  
  
'I SAID BUGGER THE HELL OFF!"  
  
"Fine," George said harshly. "I wonder who shoved something up your –"  
  
"George Weasley!" Angelina scolded him, before she peeked in on Harry. "Harry? Are you all right?"  
  
Harry bound up in bed, fuming.  
  
"Am I all right! Peachy! Both my best friends are dead. Some insane woman cast some sort of love charm to get me to stay alive when I should be dead! Now I have to sit here and listen to this! Now bugger off everyone!"  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Harry?" snapped Angelina. "Who put a love potion on you?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley that's who!" he yelled. "And I told her just what she could do with it to and how selfish that slag is!"  
  
"Harry, tell me I miss heard what you just called my little sister," George said in a dangerously low tone. Then Harry heard a thump and someone yell 'hey.' "Wake up Fred. This is important. We may have to do something drastic."  
  
"I told you all to shut up!" Harry snapped.  
  
"You're just lucky Bill and Charlie are visiting Fleur, Tonks and the others at St. Mungo's right now," George hissed.  
  
"All of you just calm down!" Angelina said loudly. "Harry, please just tell me what in the blazes you are talking about."  
  
Harry pointed at the necklace around Angelina's neck. "That's what I'm talking about! That bloody love potion you gave Fred and George and Ginny gave me to keep us alive! She should have used it on Ron or Hermione instead!"  
  
"The potion wouldn't have worked if she gave hers to Ron or Hermione! " exclaimed Angelina. "There is nothing in that potion near the ingredients of a love potion either. In fact, the potion wouldn't have worked if a love potion was involved!"  
  
"Right," Harry said sarcastically. "And I suppose it just happens to be a coincidence that Fred probably just saw visions of you when he was dying."  
  
"She wasn't the only thing I saw Harry," Fred said struggling to sit up. "I saw lots of things – every prank George and I played, our first Quidditch match, the time we snuck over to the girls locker room after a scrimmage –"  
  
"Fred Weasley!" Angelina exclaimed shooting him a glare.  
  
"Well, why do you think I kept staring at you after third year!" he tried to explain. "That's one of my favorite images of you, though I couldn't really see too much with the steam. Do you have to take such hot showers?"  
  
"That's none of your business," she said then turned toward Harry. "I don't know what you saw when everything was going on, but I just want you to think about something. I want you to think about the fact that Ginny couldn't control your thoughts with a potion or by a curse. We all know you can break that curse. Even if that was possible with a potion, it would have just been after you took that potion."  
  
"I didn't asked for your opinion on the matter, Angelina," Harry said sternly, though he did listen to her words. He just didn't want to deal with them at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, well you better take my advice," George said harshly. "You better go downstairs before Bill and Charlie get back. If either of them find out what you said, they might forget your life and Ginny's are connected and kill you."  
  
"Fine!" Harry shouted, climbing out of the bed and storming out the door.  
  
"Bloody bonkers," Fred said after Harry left. "I think he's finally lost it."  
  
"Almost," Angelina sighed. "He's on emotional overload. He's dealing with grief, fear, denial, depression and whatever emotion he's felt, but never admitted about your sister."  
  
"Yeah, well if Charlie or Bill find out what he said to or about Ginny, he'll be feeling a few punches too," George spat, before turning and smirking. "But I do agree with you Fred. Those girls out third year needed to take colder showers. Merlin knows I needed one after that."  
  
He was cut off by a well-aimed pillow by the former Gryffindor chaser.  
  
All the adrenaline and anger that had kept Harry moving gave out someone in the dungeons. Looking around, he could tell it was near where Nick had his Deathday Party. Tired and stressed, Harry slid down the wall. Putting his head in his hands, he began to sob. It was all just too much.  
  
A while later, when he finally calmed down, he was surprised to hear the voice of Arthur Weasley softly speaking somewhere down the hall. Using the wall to brace himself, Harry made his way down to where the voice was coming from.  
  
Near the end of the hall, a chamber door was open. Harry was shocked at what he saw inside. It looked like at least 100 bodies were there, covered with white sheets and lying on old hospital beds. It was the fatalities from the battle. The people's faces were exposed. A few torches lit up the area. At the far end of the room, he saw Arthur Weasley sitting speaking to one of the bodies.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and summoned the courage to walk into the room. He tried not to look down at the faces of the people as he passed. It didn't work though. He saw quite a few people he knew as he passed – Colin, Dean and Remus.  
  
Pausing by Lupin's body, Harry looked down at his professor, friend and the last of the Marauders.  
  
"Goodbye Moony," he said patting the older man's hand. It seemed so odd for it to be cold. No matter what happened Remus Lupin always was a warm person. "At least you're with Sirus and my dad now."  
  
A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it off. He knew it wasn't something to be ashamed of, and he knew it wasn't the last one to be spilled. Somewhere in this room was Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry found them a few beds down from where Arthur Weasley sat. His two best friends lie side by side. Harry stood between them; unable to truly say everything he was feeling and wanted to tell them. It was too late really for that.  
  
Looking down at them, he saw that someone had placed two chess figures in Ron's hands. Opening Ron's hands a bit, Harry saw that it was a knight and a king. A small grin crossed Harry's face. It was the perfect thing for Ron to be buried with.  
  
"Ron," Harry said looking down at his best friend. "You were the best friend a guy could ever ask for. I would have never made it past first year without you. The best moments and adventures of my life, you were with me. I wish I was lying there instead of you. I'd give anything to turn it around. Where's a time turner when you need one huh? Ministry won't permit its use now I bet. Probably think it'll screw things up. Things are screwed up all ready. I'll miss you."  
  
Tears rolled down Harry's face as he leaned over and gave his friend one big hug. Taking off his glasses, he wiped his eyes so he could see. He turned and looked down at Hermione.  
  
Part of him, wanted to tell himself she wasn't dead. She was just petrified like before, but he knew better. Her bushy hair lay around her like a halo, and her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful, like when she was reading a good book.  
  
Harry reached down to take her hand and noticed that someone had placed a chess piece in her hand too. It was a queen.  
  
Harry bit back a chuckle. Ron's queen was in Hermione's hand, and the king was in Ron's. Hermione always was the queen of Ron's heart. Sighing, Harry lowered his head. As Harry did so the flicker of the torches caused a flash of gold to cross his sight, he looked up to see its source. There was a gold chain around Hermione's neck.  
  
Could it be? Maybe Hermione had a time turner on her, he thought excitedly. He could fix this. Quickly and gently, he lifted on the chain, but instead of time turner, he found a vial full of purple liquid.  
  
"What in the world?" he whispered to himself looking at the vial. It was the same kind Angelina had on, wasn't it. Quickly he unplugged the vial, lifted up Hermione's head, and tried to pour some of the potion into her mouth. Then he went over and poured some into Ron's mouth.  
  
His heart beat in his chest as he waited for some sign of life from the two, but nothing was to come. He wanted to scream "Why isn't it working?" In his mind, he knew why. He had still been alive when it was given to him. Ron and Hermione weren't.  
  
Growling, he fell to his knees. It just wasn't fair. How could he go on? It was just then he heard the shuffling of feet. Looking down the line of beds, he saw Mr. Weasley had risen and was leaning over his wife. He didn't look well. Mr. Weasley was pale and there was no light in his eyes at all. It was almost like he was dead inside, just like Harry felt.  
  
Getting up, Harry made his way down to him to see if he could get Mr. Weasley anything to eat or something. As he got closer, he could hear what the elder Weasley was saying.  
  
"I want you to know Molly, that I'll do my best," Arthur Weasley choked out as tears ran down his face. "I never dreamt I'd have to take care of the kids without you love. I'll try my best. No one can do it as well as you did. I want you to take care of Ron, Hermione and Percy until I get there. I know Percy lost his way, but if anyone can help him, it's you. Merlin, I miss you so much. I love you Molly."  
  
Harry watched as Mr. Weasley gently laid a kiss on his wife's lips as a tear fell from his eyes. Harry backed up slowly, not wanting to disturb the scene before him. Unfortunately, he tripped on something causing a loud bang and echo to fill the room. Arthur Weasley looked up from where he was to see the young man so very much like one of his sons.  
  
"Harry," he said softly.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Weasley," Harry said ashamed. "I was just –"  
  
"It's all right Harry. Me too," he said motioning toward Molly's body with one hand as he wiped a tear from his eyes with his other. "Just saying goodbye. Burial's tomorrow at dusk. Molly always did like the sunset – brought out the gold in her hair."  
  
A sudden image crossed Harry's mind. Ginny was sitting beneath the oak tree by the lake at sunset. Her hair was radiant in red and gold in the light. Harry lightly shook the image from his head, wondering why exactly that popped into his mind.  
  
"Harry, son, can I ask you a question?" Mr. Weasley's voice broke through Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Uh, sure Mr. Weasley."  
  
"What did you see when you were dying? Was it just a light or something more?"  
  
Harry fidgeted a bit. He really didn't want to tell Mr. Weasley what he saw. Maybe he could just generalize and say he saw a light and some images. "Well –"  
  
But Mr. Weasley wasn't listening. Instead he placed his hand on top of Molly's and looked down. "They say your life flashes in front of your eyes. . .," he said softly to her. "I know what I'll see at my time. I'd see the first day I saw her face, the first time we kisses, the first dance, our wedding, the birth of every child. I'd see my love, Molly." 


	4. Answers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'll have the last two chapters posted by next week. Thanks. ============================================================================ ===========================================================================  
  
Harry had stayed with Mr. Weasley for a while longer, He had conjured them both up some coffee, and the two men had talked for a while. Harry had said his good-byes to Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, before he left the room. Mr. Weasley stayed behind however, determined to stay by his wife's side until her funeral.  
  
Stumbling up out of the dungeons, Harry rubbed his eyes. It was around 1 a.m. and the emotion drain of the day had taken its toll on him. Dragging himself up to the Gryffindor common room, he climbed the stairs and collapsed on what used to be his bed.  
  
His stomach and a stream of sunlight woke him sometime the next morning. He stared hatefully at the ray of light that filled the empty seventh-year boys dormitory.  
  
How could the sun shine on a day like today? How could it ever shine again? Didn't it know that all of the students that used to live in the room were either dead or injured?  
  
A loud growl from Harry's stomach, broke his thoughts. He hadn't eaten since before the battle. Mentally, he really wasn't hungry, but he knew his stomach wouldn't take that for an answer. Slowly he sat up in the bed, looking over at what was Ron's bed he felt the tears begin to form. Shaking his head, he stood up and made his way down to the kitchens.  
  
The kitchens, which were normally full of life and energy, even seemed solemn. There were very few house elves running around. They too had fought in the last battle to save Hogwarts. It was their home too, he remembered Hermione saying.  
  
He had a plate of sausages, strawberry scones and toast. Nibbling on the toast, Harry tried to clear his mind about everything. He truly didn't know how he could function or what he was going to do without his best friends. Everything about the situation seemed completely wrong. He knew he wasn't suppose to be alive if Hermione and Ron were gone.  
  
Looking down at the plate, his eyes caught sight of the strawberry scones. They were Ginny's favorite. Anger flared up in him again and he send his fist into the plate, smashed the scones. Angrily he whipped the plate away from him, shattering it on the wall beside him.  
  
"How could she do this to me!" he yelled, collapsing on the table. Running his fingers through his messy black hair he stopped and rubbed his temples. A thumping headache was beginning to form. "How could she be that selfish?"  
  
"Selfish?" came a cold, hard voice from behind him. "You think SHE'S selfish?"  
  
Harry didn't need to turn to know who that voice belonged to, but was caught off guard when Charlie Weasley hauled him off the table and threw him against the wall. Holding Harry up by the collar of his shirt, Charlie 's face was twisted in rage.  
  
"How in the BLOODY HELL did you reach that, huh?" Charlie yelled. "You're the bloody selfish one Potter. Right now you disgust me more than Riddle did her first year! You know where I found her this morning?"  
  
Charlie didn't wait for an answer, but simply pounded Harry back into the wall.  
  
"She was in that room that changes with whatever you think about! You know what it was? She was back in that damned snake chamber, lying on the floor. She was so cold I thought she was dead. You know what her first words were when I could finally wake her up?"  
  
Harry once again found himself pounded against the wall.  
  
"She said 'I should have just died here Charlie. He shouldn't have come for me'" BLOODY HELL! There'd be a hell of a lot more of us dead if it hadn't been for her!"  
  
"I know your sister, Charlie. She's not that good at hexes and curses," Harry said harshly. "I doubt she saved anyone."  
  
Before the last word left his mouth, Charlie's fists had connected with Harry's stomach. The two men were quickly at each other, throwing punches and kicks. The two had knocked over the table and several bowls and pots before a pair of strong hands separated them. Harry found himself pinned yet again against the wall, but this time the angry older Weasley holding him, was yelling at Charlie.  
  
"Damn it Charlie what are you doing!" Bill Weasley bellowed, holding Charlie up by his collar too. "Don't you know if you hurt Harry you literally hurt Ginny as well?"  
  
A look of shame crossed Charlie Weasley's angry face, before he started pointing back at Harry. "He called Ginny selfish about saving his pathetic life! He told her Ron and Hermione's death was her fault!" Bill you know how Ginny feels already and this filth," he said gesturing toward Harry. "just added to it."  
  
"She could have saved them and she didn't!" Harry snapped. "I'm not going to fit into her deluded fairy tale dreams."  
  
Suddenly, Bill's massive hands gripped Harry's collar tighter, causing him to choke. Harry could see Bill had let go of Charlie.  
  
"Tell me I heard you wrong Harry," Bill said, trying to pull in his temper.  
  
"You didn't," came Charlie's harsh voice.  
  
"She didn't save them," Harry stated.  
  
Bill pulled Harry so he was face to face with him. "I'm not going to hurt you Harry, because that would hurt Ginny," he spat. "But I'm going to show you something you should see. After you do, if you dare say anything about Ginny not trying to save anyone again I swear I'll find a way to break that bond she placed on you then I'll let Charlie finish with you. Not everything is about you Potter. It's time you learned that."  
  
Bill shoved Harry forward and out of the kitchens. Charlie followed behind them. Harry was surprised to find that Bill was in fact shoving him toward the headmaster's office. Soon the trio was standing in front of the griffin statue looking up at it.  
  
"Banana boats," snapped Bill as the spiral staircase sprang to life. Grabbing Harry by the back of the robes Bill hauled him onto the steps. "Stay here Charlie," Bill barked.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Just stay here," Bill said as he partially hauled Harry up the stairs.  
  
It was a strange thing to Harry. He hadn't been in here since Dumbledore had died. In fact, he hadn't been in here since the night he learned about the prophecy and Sirus died. All the little gadgets and items that sat on the table still remained. Dumbledore must have either repaired them or replaced them since that night.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Bill shouted once they were inside the room.  
  
Harry looked at the eldest Weasley son as if he were mad. "Bill, Dumbledore's de —"  
  
But before he could finish his thought, Dumbledore's voice cut him off. "I'm here Mr. Weasley."  
  
Harry's head whipped around, he searched for the source of the voice. There, up above Dumbledore's desk was a portrait of the headmaster.  
  
"Ah," the portrait said. "I was expecting to see you Harry. Though I don't expect you were expecting to see me, being dead and all."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Bill began. "You said before you died that if you died or Ginny's plan didn't work someone might have to bring Harry here. The plan worked. Angelina and Fleur told me all about it."  
  
"Good. I take it they are both well."  
  
"Angelina, Fred and George are in the infirmary, but they'll be fine. Fleur actually didn't use the potion. She saw me get hit with a stunner and thought the worst. But, the Veela in her kind of got angry and the Death Eaters got the worst of it. She got hit with a couple hexes and is St. Mungo's. She'll be fine in a few weeks they said."  
  
"Good, and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"  
  
"They killed Hermione right away. Ron just went mad afterward. I don't think he felt anything that hit him."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss, both of yours. How is Miss Weasley?"  
  
"That's why we're here," Bill growled shoving Harry forward. "She used the potion all right, but Harry doesn't know a damn thing. He called her selfish and a few other things. I think it best he know everything."  
  
"I never wanted it otherwise since his fifth-year," Dumbledore responded sadly. "However it was Miss Weasley's choice."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone to it then," Bill said as he left.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked tentatively looking up at him. "I saw you die. It was my fault."  
  
"Did you curse me?" the portrait acted amused. "Or do you think being in my 100s was just too short of a lifespan for an old man like myself?"  
  
"No," Harry said looking down.  
  
"Then it wasn't your fault," Dumbledore said plainly.  
  
"I would like you to be really here though," Harry said. "I mean a portrait can't really pat you on the back or knock sense into you."  
  
"Oh believe me Harry," Dumbledore's portrait stated. "If what I show you tonight doesn't knock any sense into you that nothing will. Would you get my pensive please? I actually planned on this if something happened to me – not that I'm a seer or anything."  
  
Harry just nodded and retrieved the pensive. He set it down on the headmaster's desk and looked up at the portrait.  
  
"Well go in Harry," Dumbledore said. "And hopefully you'll come back a lot wiser for it."  
  
Harry just nodded numbly before lowering his head and going in to the pensive. He immediately found himself in the hallway outside the Room of Requirements. He could hear himself shouting loudly. He knew what had happened. It was two months before the finally battle. He was in a DA meeting and had caught Ginny Weasley falling asleep. He had lashed out at her – telling her if she wasn't going to put any effort into learning the curses and hexes, she might as well just walk up to Malfoy manor and asked to be killed.  
  
A second later, Ginny came barrelling down the hallway. She was sobbing, and quickly passed by Professor Dumbledore. She didn't even see him as she past. A few moments later, Hermione past him.  
  
The headmaster took a look at the Room of Requirement's door before heading after the two girls.  
  
"Ginny, he's just stressed now," he heard Hermione say before she saw her leaning over a sobbing Ginny. "He didn't mean it. He doesn't know you were up late with the potion. He doesn't know anything about what you're doing. You should tell him."  
  
"Sure just tell him I love him, and am making a potion based on that love when he hates me," the younger girl sobbed.  
  
"He doesn't hate you Ginny."  
  
"He doesn't love me either," she said crying. "I guess given up on and fallen out of love with are two completely different things huh?"  
  
"Oh Ginny," Hermione said bending down and hugging her. "I think, deep down, Harry cares for you."  
  
"But not as much as I care for him," Ginny sighed as the hug broke.  
  
"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore's kind voice startled the girls. "I have been looking for you. I believe your potion will be complete in a month'' time?"  
  
"Yes, professor," Ginny said getting up and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
The old man's eyes held a twinkle of gentleness and understanding. "I want to ask you once again to tell Mr. Potter of your plans."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No. I don't want to give him something else to worry about. I'm not entirely positive it will work. I'd rather not give him a fake hope sir."  
  
"Very well then Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said slightly disappointed. "But he will eventually learn about it."  
  
"Hopefully, professor, we won't need the potion and Harry will never find out," she said as the memory faded out.  
  
A new scene appeared before Harry's eyes. He was standing in the dungeons. A cauldron full of boiling purple liquid took up the center of the room There were several women, including Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur, Luna and more there. However, with all the women just two men stood – Dumbledore and Charlie Weasley. Ginny Weasley, standing at the cauldron, held everyone's attention.  
  
"Now remember if anything," Ginny's voice cracked before she cleared it and started again firmly. "Should the worst occur you all need to get this potion to the men you love."  
  
Hermione handed each woman a necklace with a small vial attached to it.  
  
"Everyone needs to add a part of themselves to it – eyelash, fingernail, even blood," Hermione explained. "The potion will be complete once that is added."  
  
"Remember, should the worst occur you need to get this potion to the men before they die," Ginny said before turning her attention to Angelina. "Angelina, because this potion is based on the bonds women have for their babies and the bond of true love yours is the most difficult. Because Fred and George were in mum's womb at the same time, you need to give the potion to both of them if either is seriously injured. Your life force will be split three ways. Are all right with that?"  
  
"I love Fred," Angelina stated. "I knew when we first started dating that George was part of the deal if we would to ever want to share out lives together, but I admit at the time I didn't mean literally. Still, I can't imagine life without them."  
  
"Good," Ginny smiled. "I want you all to be careful when the time comes. If something happens to you, no one would be able to help your man if something happened to him."  
  
The women nodded and started leaving the room. Soon it was just Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore.  
  
"Ginny," Charlie said in amazement. "What was all that? Did you really make a potion that would split a person's life energy? Don't you know how dangerous that would be if you-know-who got a hold of it?"  
  
"It wouldn't work for Tom," Ginny said bluntly as she and Hermione packed up and cleaned up the potion and cauldron.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's based on love – true, pure love,' she answered. "Can you name one single person who truly loves him?"  
  
Charlie thought for a moment before shaking his head.  
  
"You see Mr. Weasley, love is the answer to many problems," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes apparent.  
  
"Why did you let me in on this Gin?" Charlie asked. "I know when this little meeting started you said no on but those in the room knew what was going on."  
  
"Because . . .because. . . oh Charlie," Ginny said before breaking into sobs and hugging onto her brother. "You're the only one without someone! Bill and Fleur, Fred, George and Angelina, mum and dad, Ron and Hermione! What if the worst does happen? Who do you have?"  
  
By this time, Mrs. Weasley was sobbing too and hugging both of them. Charlie seemed to just hug his sister tighter. Soon Mrs. Weasley broke away and wiped a tear from her face.  
  
"Shh, shh. Calm down Gin-gin," Charlie said soothingly to his sister as he patted her back. "It's all right. I'll be all right."  
  
His last comment only made Ginny sob harder. Charlie pulled her back from the hug slightly to look at her.  
  
"I promise you I'll be fine. Besides who knows Harry just might kill Lord Dumbass –"  
  
"Charlie!" his mother scolded.  
  
"Sorry mum," he apologized turning back to Ginny. "anyway this whole thing might just last five minutes and everyone would be fine."  
  
A small smile graced Ginny's face as Charlie wiped a tear off her cheek. He smiled before a confused look replaced it. Quickly he yanked a good chain out from around her neck. A vial full of purple liquid hung from it.  
  
"Who do you have Ginny," he asked looking down at her.  
  
Ginny blushed and looked around the room for help. It wasn't anywhere to be found.  
  
"Ginny, you didn't!" her mother gasped.  
  
"It's Harry," Hermione said, desperately trying to make the situation better. Ginny just shot her a scowl.  
  
"You're too young for this Gin," Charlie said. "He doesn't love you."  
  
"Rub it in why don't you!" she snapped, pulling the necklace out of Charlie's hands. "You don't think I know that? It doesn't matter. As long as he's alive and happy, I'll be fine. He deserves to live to have a normal life after all he's been through. I don't mind giving him some of my life to ensure that happens."  
  
Charlie looked like he wanted to say more, but one look from Ginny told him the topic was closed. The elder Weasley signed.  
  
"Come on," he said. "I'll help you and Hermione clean up."  
  
The three then went to the other side to finish with the potion. Molly Weasley approached Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't like Ginny doing this," she told Dumbledore. "We all know Harry will take on You-Know-Who. I don't want her to be in the middle of it."  
  
"I'm afraid she all ready is Molly."  
  
"It's just heart-breaking," she said wiping a tear from her eyes. "I love Harry like a son. It seems all my children are in this war – even Percy wherever he is. Even if this all comes out fine, I think Ginny will still be hurt that Harry doesn't love her the same way."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that Molly," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Sometimes the mind and heart don't always realize things at the same time. I've often caught Harry scanning the halls, unintentionally of course, just to make sure Ginny was around. It may not be much, but it is saying something."  
  
Harry looked oddly at Dumbledore, before he felt himself leaving the pensive. Once again, he found himself in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Did you find the answers to the questions you had?" Dumbledore's portrait asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry croaked. "And I found new questions too."  
  
"Life never runs out of questions. You've been here a long while thought Harry. It would be best if you left for awhile and came back. I'll just be hanging around until then," Dumbledore's portrait smiled as Harry nodded. Making his way to the door, Harry looked back to see Dumbledore talking to other portraits in the room.  
  
Leaving Dumbledore's office, he noticed that Bill Weasley remained in the hallway. Bill walked up to him as soon as Harry came off the steps.  
  
"I've been a bloody fool Bill," Harry said not looking up at him.  
  
"I know. You need to tell her that though," Bill said before sighing. "The funeral's going to begin soon. You were in there a long time. Go get cleaned up. We're meeting in the Great Hall before hand."  
  
Harry nodded and sprinted up to the Gryffindor common room to get ready.  
  
Harry made it into the Great Hall, just before the funeral procession began. There were many people around, but still it wasn't hard to pick out the Weasley's with their red hair. Scanning around as the people moved out onto the grounds, he finally found the smallest one – Ginny.  
  
Looking at her, Harry was suddenly at a loss for words. Her oversized cloak hung heavy off her slender frame. She was thinner than what was healthy, and her eyes were bloodshot and deep with sorrow. Her skin was extremely pale and she looked broken – more so then what she looked in the chamber her first year. Harry realized that part of what she looked like was his fault. He had made her look that way, had made her cry, fret, and worry. He had been a part of all of that and hadn't even known or cared to look.  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt more ashamed of himself then he had ever felt before. And he knew telling her he was sorry for acting like a jerk the last seven years and an ass the last three was not going to make things better really. However, Harry felt no matter what he needed to tell her how sorry he was and how wrong he had been earlier. He should have been thanking her for trying to keep everyone safe, not telling her how selfish she was. In truth, he was the selfish one.  
  
Tentatively, he started to walk toward her. He had only gotten a few feet when a strong arm shot out and held him back. Looking up, Harry saw the angry face of Charlie Weasley.  
  
"Please Charlie," Harry pleaded. "I've been a fool. I just want to talk to her."  
  
Charlie looked up at Ginny and then back down to Harry. "You hurt her again, and I swear I don't know what I'll do because of that bond, but it will not be pretty Potter," he warned before letting him go.  
  
Harry nodded and made his way toward Ginny again. He caught her just before she went to exit the doors. Grabbing a hold of her arm gently, he pulled her aside.  
  
"Let go," she said softly in almost a whimper. She kept her head down and did not look at him. "I have to bury my family and best friend today."  
  
Harry loosened his grip on her, but still held on a bit. He watched as Charlie shot him a warning glance before the elder Weasley exited. Ginny and Harry were the only ones left in the hall now.  
  
"Ginny, I need to talk to you."  
  
"No," came a firm, yet still soft answer.  
  
"The two of us really need to talk about everything I said and about things that have been happening."  
  
"No Harry."  
  
Harry started to feel a little angry. Here he was trying to apologize and she wouldn't even let him get to it.  
  
"Ginny, if you'd only let me – " he started sternly before she cut him off.  
  
"Harry Potter," she said cruelly as she snapped her head up to look at him. Her stare was cold and dangerous. "You have beat my soul until there is nothing left of it but rages. I cannot stand any more. Like it or not my wizard's debt is repaid. We do not need to see each other ever again after today. Goodbye."  
  
With that she stepped away from him and walked out of the main doors, leaving Harry in the shadows. 


	5. Realizations

A/N: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
Disclaimer: The next chapter will be the last. Thank you all for reading and your support. I will have a one-shot humorous (and slightly scandalous) H/G next and then a N/OC I'm working with Medievalwoman on. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.  
  
============================================================================ ==  
  
The massive funeral buried not only the three Weasleys and Hermione, but the other victims of the war as well. In all, there were more than 150 graves dug out in the area between Hogwarts and Hogsmead. Family members were buried side by side with a single gravestone for each family listing whom all ways buried and their ages.  
  
Harry's heart felt heavy from Ginny's words even before the funeral service began. He stood a little behind the Weasley's as they went to their family's graves. Hermione's parents were in attendance too. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were distraught, and Harry couldn't stand to look at them. The Weasley family stood next to them. Ron and Hermione's graves were beside one another, that way they would be together for all eternity. Harry didn't listen as a eulogy was given for all that fell during the battle. All he could think about was the waste of life and how he missed his best friends.  
  
After the eulogy was said all the graves were automatically filled with dirt, covering the coffins. A large sob went up when it happened from many of the loved ones left behind. Many people stayed afterward, and Harry felt himself almost rooted to the spot between his best friends. He could sense more than see Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie beside him, the last two supporting the weight of George and Fred. He had no idea how long they all stood there just looking at the gravestones. They would have stayed longer, if Mother Nature seemingly sensing their sorry opened the heavens and let out a downpour of rain.  
  
The rain beat heavy on the earth of the new graves, causing a muddy mess. Thunder and lightning crashed in the sky as everyone ran toward the shelter of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry, himself, was soaked by the time he entered the Great Hall, with the Weasley's behind him. Looking back, he saw Charlie and Bill enter with Fred and George limping with them.  
  
"Harry," Bill said looking up. "Did Dumbledore –"  
  
Harry cut him off. "He did and I owe all o f you an apology. I had no idea, and if Ginny ever speaks to me again, I swear I will apologize and grovel until she forgives me."  
  
"Good," said Fred. "Now George and I don't have to try out our latest idea on you."  
  
"I'm glad you understand things Harry," Charlie said. "But what I said earlier still stands."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"We're going to St. Mungo's to check on Fleur, McGonagall and Tonks after we take these two back up to the hospital wing. You want to come with us?" Bill offered.  
  
"No, that's alright."  
  
Harry spent the rest of the night lying in his room in the Gryffindor Tower, but his thoughts and the crash of thunder would not let him sleep. Getting up, he found himself wondering toward the headmasters office. Very soon, he found himself inside, calling out for Dumbledore.  
  
"I thought you'd be back Harry," Dumbledore's portrait said sadly smiling down at him. "Did you speak to Miss Weasley?"  
  
"No," Harry said hoarsely.  
  
The portrait frowned. "And why is that?"  
  
"She wouldn't let me," Harry said as he walked forward and rested his forehead on the cold stone fireplace. "She said I had beaten her soul . . . and that her wizard's debt was repaid. She doesn't want to see me again."  
  
"Really? She has been hurt with everything that has happened," the headmaster said. "I'm not saying you have not. I wonder now though . . . tell me Harry, who is Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking up at the portrait like it was mad.  
  
"I mean, who is she to you, Harry? What do you know about her?"  
  
"She's Ron's little sister."  
  
"Go on," Dumbledore's portrait said as it walked behind the desk in the picture and placed its hands fingertip to fingertip. "I'm listening."  
  
Harry just shot him a look, but continued. "OK. Her name's Virginia Molly Weasley. She's the youngest of seven children by Arthur and Molly Weasley. She fought off Voldemort for nearly a year by herself the first year she attended Hogwarts. She can keep a secret and can be quiet when she wants. She can also be really sneaky."  
  
"How so Harry?" Dumbledore's portrait asked, clearly amused.  
  
"Lots of ways. She takes after Fred and George quite a bit. You'd never expect it though. She looks so innocent and trustworthy. You'd never expect her to use an extendable ear or fling dungbombs off a door and blame the cat. She can come up with some schemes too, if you're ever in a jam. She's got a big heart too; she won't let you down or let you take on something by yourself if she can. She tries not to make people feel bad, even if they're hurting her -- like Neville stepping on her foot during the Yule Ball. She never said a word to him."  
  
"I never realized she and Mr. Longbottom had been a couple."  
  
"They weren't," Harry said quickly. Dumbledore eyes seemed to sparkle a little brighter at this. "I mean she has had boyfriends. There was that git Michael Corner her fourth-year, then Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey. Rumor even has it she and some Slytherin had gone out a few times."  
  
"I never realized you paid attention to rumors, Harry."  
  
"I don't. I mean I didn't normally, but . . ." Harry started before shivering.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Yeah, a little," Harry said before saying a few words to start a fire in the fireplace before turning back to the professor. "I mean why are we even talking about this?"  
  
The headmaster portrait just shrugged. "It is a topic. I'm wondering why you haven't mentioned any hobbies. Does Miss Weasley not have any?"  
  
"No, she does," Harry said sliding closer to the hearth for warmth. "She creates new hexes and likes to read. She's very good at creating hexes. Got Malfoy a few times with the bat boogey. She's the only Gryffindor I know of that actually received points in potion from Snape. I'm still not sure how she did that, though I guess the fact that she was able to come up with that potion she made for the battle was something else. I wonder how she even had time to make it. Her schedule was packed full -- I mean she made it into the NEWT level potions, charms, transfiguration, healing and herbology. On top of all that, she had Quidditch practice, DA meetings and Perfect meetings."  
  
"It seems like you have spent a long time to getting to know her schedule."  
  
"Not really. I mean, sure I notice her coming out of classes when I'm walking. It's not a big deal."  
  
"Really? Tell me Harry, what classes does Lavender Brown take?"  
  
"I don't know beside Divinity. I mean who cares?"  
  
"Exactly," Dumbledore said staring down at Harry. "Obviously you care for Miss Weasley more than you admit to even yourself."  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"Really? I heard something very interesting from one of the portraits in the infirmary. Tell me Harry what did you see when you were dying?"  
  
Harry frowned at the headmaster's portrait as he thought about it. True, he did see Ginny Weasley and only Ginny Weasley, but what did that mean? Fred had seen Angelina. But he said he had also seen him and George playing pranks on one another. Something Mr. Weasley said suddenly struck him. "They say your life flashes in front of your eyes. . ." Mr. Weasley had said to him. "I know what I'll see at my time. I'd see the first day I saw her face."  
  
That was indeed what Harry had saw -- the first time he saw Ginny's face, the first time he saw her embarrassed, her laugh, her bravery, her heart, her surprise and her anger. What Harry had seen was Ginny, and for the first time he understood what that meant.  
  
"So finally, the mind and heart have caught up with one another," the old man said, his eyes twinkling like never before as he looked at Harry's expression.  
  
"How long have I been in love with Ginny and not known it?" he said to himself softly.  
  
"Don't worry my boy," Dumbledore said smiling. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't see it either. Minerva pointed it out to me. Women seem to be more in tune with these things."  
  
"Does Ginny know?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid Miss Weasley may have lost hope on you or perhaps it's hard to see what is in front of your face sometimes Harry."  
  
Harry shivered again.  
  
"Still cold Harry?" Dumbledore asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. It's weird. I'm sitting almost in the fire and I'm still freezing."  
  
Looking up at the portrait, he saw fear cross the headmaster's eyes. "Where is Miss Weasley now Harry?"  
  
"I don't know where she went after the funeral. Why?"  
  
"If Miss Weasley's life force is weakened, and she goes into shock you will be able to feel it because of the bond. It's possible she is cold and going into shock. I suggest you find her. I will alert the other portraits and the Weasleys to look for her."  
  
Panic erupted inside Harry as he sprinted out of Dumbledore's office and ran as fast as he could down the hallways. He searched high and low down the charms corridor to no avail. He had run up to the Gryffindor tower and looked -- managing to sprint up the stairs to the girls dormitory so fast the stairs didn't catch him. He didn't know where the energy to run. He felt cold and drained, but he wouldn't give up, not now.  
  
He was on his way down to the kitchens at top speed when lightening filled up the sky lighting up the field of graves below. It was then he saw something lying on the ground outside. He paused for a moment. It could have been a person and it looked to be about the place where the Weasleys and Hermione were buried.  
  
Rushing out to the field of graves, the wind and rain pounded on Harry. Everything looked the same out here and he wondered if he ever could find her. Then lightening filled up the sky for a brief second, giving him enough light to see a small figure lying on top of a few fresh graves. He rushed over to her and felt his heart plummet to the ground. She was curled up, sobbing. The rain covering her tears, and had soaked through her robes. She was shivering from the cold.  
  
"Ginny?" he choked out.  
  
A muffled voice answered him as he scooped Ginny Weasley into his arms and raced back to Hogwarts. She seemed so small and fragile in his arms. She was soaked through, and her body shivered constantly. Harry pulled her closer to him, hoping to warm her up. He knew however that he too was getting cold.  
  
"Why Ginny?" he cried, feeling his heart breaking in two.  
  
"Leave me Harry," she replied softly.  
  
He stared down at her. Her normally brilliant red hair was plastered to her face from the rain and mud. Her eyes were closed. Her skin was so pale, it was easy to distinguish mud from freckle. A sudden feeling of rage crossed Harry's mind -- not at Ginny, but at the fact that this wonderful creature wanted to die. He focused the energy on the door to Hogwart's and it burst open allowing them inside out of the rain.  
  
"No. I won't leave you ever again," Harry said firmly as he carried her into the castle.  
  
"Please leave me be," he barely heard her say.  
  
"Why were you out there Ginny?" Harry asked a tear running down his cheek as he carried her. "You're freezing."  
  
"What do you care Harry?" Ginny asked weakly as they started up the stairs. "You'll be reunited with everyone you care about anyway after I go."  
  
"Damn it Ginny!" Harry snapped, before softening. "I do care. I care about you."  
  
"No, you don't. I'm so tired Harry. . ."  
  
Suddenly the woman in his arms went limp, and Harry felt a wave of chills run through him. Frantically he jostled the woman in his arms.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked frightened. There was no response. He nudged her again, and was slightly relieved to see her breathing. Quickly, he sprinted down the hallway toward the hospital wing.  
  
"Merlin, Ginny don't do this to me," he cried softly to her as his feet moved faster and closer to the hospital doors. "I've been a blind fool for seven years. You can't leave me now that I've opened by eyes. If you leave me, then the last person I do care and love will be gone. You can't leave me alone Ginny, even for a moment. I know we're connected through this bond, and I'll follow you. But I can't be without you, not anymore, not even for a minute. Merlin, please . . ."  
  
Harry burst through the hospital wing doors with magical power than possible. A shocked gasp echoed off the walls as he ran inside and placed her on a vacant bed.  
  
"She was out on the field this whole time," he choked as Madam Pomfrey rushed to her side. "Please help her."  
  
Then the room suddenly went dark as Harry collapsed onto the floor. 


	6. Waking to heaven

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Ah, the ending as promised. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
The first thing Harry noticed as he began to wake up was he was warm now and more comfortable than he had ever felt in his entire life. The second thing he noticed was that he was holding someone and that they were in bed together.  
  
Forcing one eye open, he saw a waterfall of red hair and smiled.  
  
"Am I in heaven?" he asked softly, smiling as he cuddled up to her more.  
  
"No, but you're going to be if you don't let go of our little sister," came a stern voice from foot of the bed.  
  
Looking up, Harry could make out five blurry figures all with red hair. Swinging his arm over, he found his glasses. Putting them on, he saw four angry brothers and a slightly grinning Mr. Weasley. Harry sat up what he could, considering one of his arms was under Ginny. It was then he realized he was only wearing his pants.  
  
"What happened?" he asked a loud.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said as she came into view, holding a few vials of liquid in her hand. "Maybe you'll be so kind as to get out of Miss Weasley's bed now. But first drink this."  
  
A vial full of vile smelling liquid was thrust into his hand. Harry cringed, but drank it, trying not to gag as it went down.  
  
"That's to prevent any more dillusions," the hospital matron said sternly, before setting another vial aside. "That's for Miss Weasley when she wakes up, which should be soon.  
  
"What dillusions?" Harry choked out. "And why am I . . . undressed?"  
  
"Both you and Miss Weasley were soaked through and in shock. We had to get the wet clothes off of you," Madam Pomfrey answered. "We placed warming charms on each of you. This helped almost immediately, but because of the shock both of you seemed to get a bit dillusional."  
  
"Yeah," George said. "We went to get dry clothes and you freaked out. Ginny kept thrashing in her bed and you just went right on over there and climbed in bed with our partially-clad sister! Not to mention you kept professing your undying love for her and asking her not to leave you."  
  
Harry gulped and looked down at Ginny. Sure enough, her undergarments was all she had on besides the blanket, which was covering both of them. Harry felt his cheeks flush.  
  
"Body heat warms people up anyway. That's the only reason I let you two stay like that. Normally that is completely unappropriate behavior," snapped Madam Pomfrey. "It seemed to calm Miss Weasley down also."  
  
"Oh, er . . . well," Harry said at a completely loss for words. Then, Harry was certain he lost his mind, Ginny rolled over and opened her eyes. It took a second and then the shock of Harry being in bed with her kicked in. Ginny shrieked and jumped back in bed, causing her to nearly fall off. Harry, using his seeker like reflexes caught a hold of her waist before she toppled over and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Unfortunately, now three things happened. Ginny realized neither her or Harry were completely dressed. Harry's body realized he was holding the woman he loved incredibly close to him, while his mind reminded him her brothers and father were standing at the foot of the bed. Both him and Ginny were embarassed.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
Despite his mind telling him to let go of her, his arms refused to do so. "We were in shock and cold from being in the rain last night. I think the two of us were a little dillusional and I may have climbed into bed with you."  
  
"Oh," she squeeked.  
  
"Ginny, I'm so sorry about everything," Harry said tenderly. "I didn't know about everything. I was completely out of line and so bloody stupid, idiotic and everything else. I've been a complete git lately and a blind fool the last seven years."  
  
It seemed like an eternity past before Ginny looked up at Harry for a moment with her big brown eyes. She said nothing, but after a few minutes she shook her head and began to move.  
  
"Harry, let go of me please," Ginny said struggling a bit. "I want to get up."  
  
"I just want to apologize for everything. Please I have something important to tell you first before you get up," he said. "And if you won't stay here I'll follow you where ever you go and tell you there."  
  
"Harry, I have to use the loo."  
  
This caused snickers to erupt from the rest of the Weasley family.  
  
"Er, all right then," Harry said letting go of her.  
  
Ginny started to get up and pull the blanket with her. Harry yanked at the blanket, aware that he was only clad in his boxers.  
  
"Harry, I need the blanket," she snapped turning a bit red.  
  
"Yeah," he said before letting it go and quickly placing a pillow in his lap. "Sorry."  
  
Harry had donned some trousers and a shirt by the time Ginny was out of the loo. Unfortunately, he had also had a rather awkward conversation with her family during that time as well. Her family had gone down to breakfast, and Harry remained sitting on the hospital bed until she came back in the room.  
  
She had a simple sundress on when she came back. One of her brothers had put it outside the door to the loo before she went in.  
  
"I want to thank you for keeping me warm last night," she said quietly as she looked down on the floor. "I am sorry I was a further inconvenience for you."  
  
"You're not an inconvenience," he said reaching up and grabbing a hold of her hand. He pulled her down to sit beside him. "Ginny I meant it when I said I was sorry. I have been such a git it's been unbelievable. I finally got some sense knocked into me last night. You don't know how scared I was when I thought you were . . . It's just that I've finally realized that I care about you greatly."  
  
"Harry, don't lie," Ginny said sternly looking at him as she took her hand away from his. "It doesn't suit you. I'll be fine. You don't need to cheer me up."  
  
Harry looked at her astonished. Here he was going to confess his love for her and she didn't believe him. Then again, he thought after everything that has happened how could she believe him?  
  
"I love you Ginny," he said softly taking her hand in his again. "And I can prove it."  
  
"Please don't Harry," she pleaded as tears formed in her eyes. "I can't take —"  
  
"Your favorite month is May because of the flowers," he said his voice cracking. "Your middle name is Molly. You stole your brothers brooms when you were younger so you could play Quidditch. Your favorite color is emerald green, though you don't want to admit it because it's close to Slytherin green. You gave up on me because I was a complete and utter prat who saw you but didn't see you until he got some sense knocked into him and got scared to death you were going to leave him for good, even for just a minute."  
  
"Harry," she said as a tear streamed down her cheek. "I want to believe you, but I can't. Not now, not after the things you said the other day. I think it's best if maybe we go our separate ways."  
  
Harry felt his heart plummet to the dungeons. "No, I can't do that Ginny. I do love you please don't break my heart. I know that would be justice for me ignoring you so long, but please don't."  
  
"I can't believe you love me Harry," she said softly, wiping a tear away. "I've gone through too much. I just don't think I can believe you."  
  
"Then I will do everything I can for the rest of our lives to prove it to you Gin," he said, squeezing her hand. "I promise you I am completely in love with you."  
  
Harry held true to his word. He did everything he could to prove his love to her for the next five years. Ginny, had not been to light on him. She had tried not to make him a big part of her life, in case Harry changed his mind. Ginny had even dated someone else for two weeks, which had driven Harry so insane that the twins actually considered putting him in St. Mungo's. That might have been what proved to her that he indeed truly loved her. Harry and Ginny were married later that year.  
  
Fifteen years later, Harry still wondered how he could be so blind as to not have seen how lovely Ginny was sooner as he yelled for his and Ginny's children to come inside from the yard.  
  
"Sirus James put that down!" he yelled as his youngest son, a three-year- old with a mop of messy black hair and glasses, held up a garden gnome he wanted to bring inside. "Don't you know those bite!"  
  
He heard the one of the twins snickering before he heard the other start to complain.  
  
"Dad! She took my book!" screamed an eight-year-old black-haired boy with freckles as he pointed to his twin sister. "And she's eating before supper!"  
  
"Tattle tail!" snapped his twin, a girl with red-hair and green eyes. "I'm starving, and Ron reads too much anyways!"  
  
"Hermione Molly Lillian Potter, how many times have your mother and I told you not to eat before supper?" Harry sighed, wondering if Ron and Hermione were getting even with each other in heaven by having their namesakes act like the other. "Give Ron back his book."  
  
"I shouldn't really it says bad things about you Daddy," Hermione said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A book about famous people today," Ron said looking down. "It says you don't like to go out in public or talk about the war and you hide behind mum's shirttail or skirttail 'cause people are scared of her."  
  
"I do not hide behind your mother's skirttail," Harry snapped as he went over to where Sirus still held onto the gnome. "And no one's scared of your mother! I want to see that book as soon as I get in the house."  
  
"I'm scared of mum when she uses the 'right now' voice," he heard Ron whisper.  
  
"Uncle George says she made Daddy faint once she scared him so bad," said Hermione. "Uncle Charlie says her temper can be like a hornback's too."  
  
Harry was going to correct his daughter when he heard Ginny yell out from the kitchen, "Honey!"  
  
"We're out here!" he yelled back trying to pry the garden gnome out of Sirus's hands.  
  
Ginny laughed as she looked out in the backyard. Shaking her head, she walked out to where Harry and Sirus were.  
  
"Sirus, let go honey," she said the laughter in her voice apparent at Harry's failure to get the creature out of his son's hands. As soon as Sirus saw Ginny, he dropped the gnome, which immediately kicked Harry in the shin and went running. The little boy ran up to his mum and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Ginny picked up the little boy and hugged him tight.  
  
"You look more like Daddy every day," she told him, trying to straighten his messy hair.  
  
Harry limped over to his wife, cursing the garden gnome under his breath. He kissed her on the cheek and set Sirus down before wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"How are Fred and Angelina?" he asked before placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Fine," she said smiling as she pulled back. "Besides the great Harry Potter not being able to handle a garden gnome anything new going on since I left?"  
  
"I think Ron got ahold of a book he wasn't suppose to," Harry frowned.  
  
Ginny's face turned into a scowl, "Don't tell me George tried to give him one of those books again. I'll tryout my new hex on him."  
  
"No, this one says something about me hiding behind your skirttail, not that it's not a nice place to hide behind," he said his eyes dancing.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes before yelling out "Ronald Albus Potter come here this instant!"  
  
"It's the right now voice," Harry heard Ron say before the boy came over to his parents, holding the questionable book in his hands.  
  
"What is this I hear about this book you've got?" Ginny said sternly.  
  
"I got it from the wizarding library. It says daddy doesn't go out much in public and you're a little scary," the little boy said softly.  
  
"Ron, am I scary?" Ginny asked gently.  
  
"That depends if you're going to punish me or not," the boy answered as Harry bit back a laugh.  
  
"No, but that book's going back and I'm writing a letter to the author," Ginny said before leaning down. "Your father and I don't go out in public much for a reason. We like to stay home with you and your brother and sister more than we like going out. That makes sense doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good," she said getting up. "Now get your brother and Hermione and tell them to get in the house and wash up for dinner."  
  
Ron smiled and took off to get his siblings. Shaking her head, Ginny looked up at Harry. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's a wonder we don't have more children seeming how I was only gone half an hour and you can't keep your hands off me," she teased.  
  
"I don't think I could handle anymore," Harry sighed, before a grin crossed his face. "Not that I don't mind making them."  
  
Ginny playfully swatted him on the arm. "You're impossible."  
  
"Yes, and am terrible anti-social too according to that book."  
  
"You have to admit, not many people understand the fact that the great Harry Potter is a househusband," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Then they don't know why I can't stand not to be around you," he said planting a kiss on her. "I love you Gin."  
  
"I love you too Harry," she said softly. 


End file.
